


格斗课

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Summary: 格林德沃获胜世界观设定
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	格斗课

**Author's Note:**

> 格林德沃获胜世界观设定

格林德沃进入教室的时候引发了一阵骚动。他向学生们点点头，找了教室后面的一张椅子坐下来。  
黑魔王莅临霍格沃茨的时刻并不罕见，但是每次前来还是会引起震动。或者说，许多学生选择邓布利多教授的课程就会有更多的机会见到他——他与邓布利多，霍格沃茨名义上的校长，的关系已经不再是秘密。开学典礼上他正大光明的坐在校长的右手边，推开因为魔法而悬浮的壶亲自给邓布利多斟上南瓜汁。  
而格林德沃本人也乐在其中。当年他用保全霍格沃茨的代价换来了宿敌兼爱人的屈服，这笔买卖怎么算都是划算。尽管他自知即使没有如此，邓布利多也终会回到他身边，但是他同样享受他的爱人眼神里不屈的火焰，因此给他留一个木偶戏的舞台自娱自乐也无妨。况且霍格沃茨里邓布利多的人也不剩下几个，他的爱人困在舒适的镣铐里，跳舞没关系，战斗就算了吧。  
就像他此刻仰在教室后面的椅子上看着邓布利多一本正经的站在讲台上。他穿着一件近乎于黑色的袍子，丝绒表面，唯独在他移动的时候可以看到深紫色的反光。他的身体随着袍子的衣纹隐现，手臂的线条随着举起魔杖的动作溢出衣褶，而腰臀的曲线则随着转身在开叉处若隐若现。格林德沃忍不住微笑，他的爱人站在自己的舞台上，一本正经的把一个笑话演成自欺欺人，他也不介意在下面为他微笑鼓掌。  
所谓笑话，之前叫做黑魔法防御课。他们错失的那些年里，邓布利多就在霍格沃茨里教授这门课。而格林德沃接手后，这个课程怎么看也都不再合时宜。董事会强压邓布利多取消了这门课程，哦不，他现在有一个新的名字了，格斗课。学生们在这里练习各种魔法技术，伤害别人的，防止被别人伤害的。这种军事训练班式的课程对他在英国的发展确有裨益，因此格林德沃对此也欣然应允。他唯一担心的是自己的爱人难免过于心软，难免让这些孩子们无法学到真正的东西。  
“阿拉特，回过头来。”邓布利多的声音把他拉回现实，他才看到学生们在窃窃私语，那个叫阿拉特的男孩在偷偷回过头看他，而他并不是唯一一个这么做的学生。邓布利多受到了忽视，因此他像所有的老师一样，需要保持自己的关注度。这一点上格林德沃可以帮助他，他站起身来，把魔杖在手里颠了颠，指向学生。  
“钻心剜骨。”  
魔咒还没有触及到学生就被另一束光挡开了，邓布利多就像炸了毛的猫一样怒视着他。就是这样了，他眼里彤彤的火焰，格林德沃对他看到的感觉满意，大步走向讲台。  
“你还是很快，但是这些学生太慢了。”他指尖捻着魔杖，一半对着邓布利多，一半对着学生们说。学生中发出了交头接耳的声音，一半恐惧，一半崇拜。  
“格林德沃……盖特勒。”邓布利多说道一半就泄了气，特别是格林德沃的手毫不避讳的抚上他的腰侧，“先下课吧，阿拉特，你一会去趟校医院看一下。”  
学生们三三两两的把魔咒书放进书包，向格林德沃，抑或包括邓布利多鞠了躬，走出教室。还有几个动作慢的，格林德沃一挥魔杖，把学生扔出去，关门，落锁。  
邓布利多离开他的手掌，站在窗前向下看着。高高的塔楼下，霍格沃茨中庭里的老树早就枯死了，有几个学生在里面打闹。格林德沃从背后看着他的袍脚摇晃，走过去，拨开他的长发，咬上他的颈后。男人吃痛，抽了一口气，他想转过头，但是动弹不得。他的颈椎骨在后颈纤薄的皮肤下面起伏，好像很脆弱的样子，一伸手就可扭断。格林德沃被这个想法点燃，他的手顺着袍子划过邓布利多的后背，脊椎骨的线条在他的手指下起伏。  
邓布利多在微微颤抖。  
“我有时候真想杀了你。”格林德沃舔着他的后颈说，被他咬过的地方泛着水淋淋的光，还泛了红。邓布利多的红发黏在旁边。从格林德沃胜利后他就没有再剪过发，现在已经很长了。格林德沃把他的头发拨到身前，用犬齿咬住泛红的那一点，细细研磨。犬齿尖锐的刺入感让邓布利多控制不住的呻吟了一声。他的声音从喘息中漏出来。“我也是。”  
“可你杀不了我，阿不思。”格林德沃没有转过他的身体，直接掀开他的袍子，扯下裤子。“你能杀掉我的时候已经过去了，而你没能做到。”  
邓布利多没有说话，甚至没有反抗。格林德沃连手套都没有脱，掰开他的臀瓣，露出里面湿润的穴口。他早上还进入过，因此穴口还没有完全闭合。他把带着手套的手指插进去，邓布利多轻声哼了一声。格林德沃并不担心，他已经很习惯被插入了，几乎回到了他们十几岁时开放到极致的程度。或许只是皮革与肉体摩擦的感觉并不舒适，但是格林德沃即使隔着手套也能感觉对方的炽热。他把手指抽出来，期望的白色精液粘上黑色皮革的场景并没有出现，只有微微湿润的光泽。里面很干净，已经被清理过了。而清理这项工作显然不是他做的。  
格林德沃轻声哼了一声，有些不悦。他摘下手套，把深紫色的袍子向上撩了撩，钳住邓布利多的臀瓣。他的手很凉，邓布利多挣扎着想要逃开，但他面前是同样冷的玻璃窗。格林德沃捏住他，突然想起来一件事情。  
“你的魔杖呢？”  
“不要在这里。”  
“给我你的魔杖。”  
他们每次做爱的时候格林德沃都要拿走邓布利多的魔杖，除却多多少少的忌惮，更多的是享受邓布利多的无助。他喜欢看他无力反抗的样子，仿佛被击败的瞬间在他身上反复上演。当然他也怀念十七岁的邓布利多在他身下毫无反抗的样子，但是格林德沃知道那很难再上演了，抑或还不到时间。他可以等。  
今天的他有了新的主意，他从邓布利多的袍子里抽出魔杖。后者显然知道这是什么意思，他们在霍格沃茨的各种地方做过不少次，但是真正插入并不多。在邓布利多刚刚还仪表堂堂的课堂后，这似乎还是第一次。格林德沃看着邓布利多的耳后红了起来，随着他并不尽力的挣扎，变得像他咬过的地方一样红。他把邓布利多的魔杖举到他嘴边，“咬着。”  
“你疯了。”邓布利多猛然回头。格林德沃笑了一下，拉着他的头发强迫他仰起头，捏开他的下巴把魔杖横放在他的齿间，在松开他发丝的时候施加咒语，他的爱人就只能叼着自己的魔杖无法开口。“我是怕你被学生听见。”他把邓布利多摁在玻璃窗上，后者嘴里的魔杖在冒着火花，从背后进入了他。  
邓布利多的身体已经不像他十几岁的时候了，年轻人紧绷的身体已经消失，即使经过了几十年不应有的禁欲，依然到达了烂熟的时刻。他的臀瓣不再像年轻人那种肌肉收紧的模样，薄薄的脂肪使得它变得松软，却依然可以感受绷紧是肌肉的起伏。而他的内里已经彻底改变了，年轻时紧致干燥的模样已经一去不返，此刻格林德沃感受的是饱满熟透的穴内炽热软烂的包裹，还有微微的湿润。格林德沃想不明白自己更喜欢那一种，但是至少后面这个，他目前还没觉得腻味。他舒适的叹息了一声，从背后抱住邓布利多，后者无法发出任何声音，只有冰蓝色的眼睛看着他。  
他把邓布利多的裤子从旁边划开，保持着没有抽出的姿势清空了他的下半身。他做这个的时候邓布利多挣扎了一下，但是立刻被格林德沃锁在了冰冷的玻璃窗上。至于内裤这种东西，早在格林德沃接手之后邓布利多就没有再穿过。格林德沃思考了一下要不要把袍子也撕裂，毕竟邓布利多身上还残留着他昨天束缚他留下的绳印，但是这等到晚上回家再欣赏也不迟。他把袍子撩高，露出两人胶合的地方和邓布利多雪白的腰臀，手放在邓布利多的臀瓣上，分开再挤压，肌肉带动后穴分开加紧，似乎在自己吸吮着格林德沃的阴茎。邓布利多头顶抵着玻璃窗，动弹不得，只有嘴角的魔杖偶尔露出一点火花。格林德沃觉得得意，他摁下邓布利多的腰，让他上半身几乎完全贴在了玻璃窗上，从后面重重顶进。  
中庭里的学生还在跑来跑去，没人注意到校长正在被魔王摁在玻璃窗上操干——即使有，这也早就不是个秘密。格林德沃有的时候有点好奇，这些学生是怎么看待他们的校长的，毕竟他们几年前还在被灌输他，格林德沃，是全世界最大的魔头。而今看到当年给他们灌输这些的校长已经完全被自己控制于手心，他们会是什么感觉呢？  
愚蠢、无用，乃至失败者？  
然而邓布利多并不是他们这些蠢货可以嘲笑的。格林德沃撩开他凌乱汗湿的长发，亲吻他的后颈。邓布利多猛地抽紧了一下，显然是以为会再次被咬，但是他只是被湿润的舔舐亲吻着。邓布利多放松了来，自己伸长颈部，长发拂过格林德沃脸颊。  
格林德沃猛然抽出，把邓布利多转过身，半推着摁在讲台上。凌乱的讲稿东一张西一张，羊皮纸的边缘翘起，锋利的几乎割伤臀瓣。格林德沃才发现邓布利多的胸前湿了一块，不能合拢的嘴角上，涎水顺着魔杖镂空的尾部滴下来，沾湿胸前的长袍，深紫色的绒面变得比黑还黑。格林德沃看着邓布利多，把手指插进他已经湿软的后庭，沾湿，再抹在他的袍子上，丝绒东倒西歪的留下淫靡的水痕。  
邓布利多看着这一切。他的蓝眼睛像是结了冰。这是什么呢？格林德沃也不明白了，羞赧、逃避、憎恶，或者还有别的什么。  
他把还湿润的手指抚上邓布利多脸颊，把自己重新埋进邓布利多身体里。软烂的后庭立刻包裹着他，愉快的吸吮，但是他的主人却只是蹙着眉头看着他，任凭湿润的手指在自己的脸上留下水渍。格林德沃以为他会躲开，但是他没有，他只是看着，眉间蹙起，脸颊潮红，但是并没有沉迷。  
格林德沃突然有些恼火，他情不自禁的想起那个红发少年在他身下的样子，没日没夜的交合后少年沙哑的喉音，迷离的眼睛，主动亲吻他的灼热滚烫的口腔。他手指向下，抚摸邓布利多的脖子。只有这里还像年轻时一样脆弱易折了。他猛然收紧手指，邓布利多的喉结在他手指下动了一下，但他没有松手。  
邓布利多开始扭动，他的面孔因为缺氧潮红，和他的红发相得益彰。他的内里收紧，大腿在格林德沃腰侧摩擦，不知道是挣扎、抵抗还是所求。格林德沃用力掐着他，下身使力顶着他的敏感点，邓布利多的嘴角漏出不成句的喘息。  
他眼里的冰开始融化了。  
格林德沃伏下身，亲吻他坚硬的睫毛。邓布利多本能的闭上眼睛，却又睁开，他的眼睛倒映出格林德沃，清清楚楚，朦朦胧胧，混杂着他如今和十几岁时的眼神，映着这个男人与那个少年。  
但这只是一瞬间。他闭上眼睛，身体几乎张成了一张弓。他被格林德沃操射了，内里灼热而坚定的抽动，格林德沃也不禁射在了他体内。他松开了被掐出指痕的脖子。  
沉默。  
格林德沃从他身体里抽出来，一挥手，邓布利多张开嘴，魔杖掉回到他手里。他自己抹了抹嘴角，把裤子从地上捡进来，修复好，套上。他回过头来，面对着格林德沃，但是什么都没说。  
格林德沃也什么都没说，打开门，走了出去。


End file.
